Heretofore, suit sleeve supporters for use in automated jacket sewing apparatus have been proposed. As an example, a suit sleeve supporter has been proposed for use in a complex, computerized, robotic suit jacket sewing apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,040. Also, various support apparatus for use in manufacturing processes for forming long tubular pieces of fabric and/or knit material have been proposed. However, no suit sleeve support for use in keeping a suit sleeve from wrinkling or creasing while on a hanger has been heretofore proposed.